<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DC相关脑洞合集 by yuushabear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598574">DC相关脑洞合集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuushabear/pseuds/yuushabear'>yuushabear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuushabear/pseuds/yuushabear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一些以迪克或蝙蝠家为中心的脑洞合集，基本为全年龄向。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 迪克猫猫和它的人类家人们</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我的lofter里有一些自己画的迪克猫猫和蝙蝠家人们的图，有兴趣可以看看：<br/>（和大家的场合）https://ikari-haruto.lofter.com/post/33fe47_108f4c84<br/>（当布鲁斯在厕所）https://ikari-haruto.lofter.com/post/33fe47_108ee9c0<br/>还有一些零碎的有机会大概会补上</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>迪克.猫.很吵.粘人.格雷森，一只（对于猫咪来说）很早很早以前就住进韦恩庄园，倍受大家宠爱，也很爱大家，最喜欢在布鲁斯身上睡觉的猫咪。不过自从达米安来了似乎有些转移阵地？</p><p>布鲁斯，家长，几年前捡了还是奶猫的迪克回家并把它养大。此后每天都在质疑自己养的到底是猫还是狗。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德，很厉害的老爷爷，他烤的饼干是迪克的最爱。唯一能把跳上大厅吊灯下不来的迪克解救下来的人。</p><p>杰森，叛逆翘家青少年，和布鲁斯吵架就撸迪克的毛消气，和提米吵架就撸迪克的毛消气，和达米安打架就撸迪克的毛消气。会和迪克聊天（且不说双方听不听得懂）。</p><p>提米，每天都睡眠不足的少年，疼爱迪克max，表示迪克是天下最棒的猫咪，如果迪克不在他赶死线时蹲在键盘上的话。</p><p>达米安，严肃的小朋友，似乎被迪克当成了宝宝？不过对此达米安表示很受用。从未揭发过陶德和迪克聊天（？）的小秘密。</p><p>女孩子们暂时还没想好，等有了再补上……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 布鲁斯和他的毛绒小熊们</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>韦恩夫妇没死，而小鸟们、卡珊和斯蒂芬妮是一堆玩具小熊 没带芭芭拉是因为它是戈登家的小熊，而小熊海伦娜在瑟琳娜家。 蝙塔提及 （我永远喜欢毛绒绒们！！！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>迪克是一只玩具小熊，它在布鲁斯还是个小宝宝的时候就来到韦恩家了。它蓝色小领巾上的口水印可以作证！作为布鲁斯最亲密的小伙伴，小熊迪克陪伴布鲁斯度过了整个幼年时期。</p>
<p>等到了布鲁斯大一点，他把小熊迪克和其它的玩具们都被锁进了箱子里，大孩子不需要玩玩具了。</p>
<p>一年后，布鲁斯捡到了一只被抛弃的小熊，脏兮兮的，掉在接他的车子的边上，脚掌上歪歪扭扭地写着一个颜色快要褪干净了的“jay”。布鲁斯想起了小熊迪克，便把小熊杰森捡回家，拜托阿福洗干净，再给他做了条红色的小领巾，迪克同款。至于迪克呢，布鲁斯一回家就把它从箱子里解放出来交给阿福一起洗了。</p>
<p>小熊提姆是布鲁斯的第三只小熊。那天布鲁斯参加了一场比赛，得到了一只主办方德雷克工业的吉祥物小熊，布鲁斯和小熊一起赢下了这场比赛，然后带着奖杯和德雷克家的小熊提姆一起回家了。当然，小熊提姆也和小熊杰森一样得到了一条漂亮的小领巾。</p>
<p>小熊卡珊十分厉害，它在布鲁斯第一次被朋友带来商场的时候，准确无误地，带着小熊斯蒂芬妮（卡珊的标签卡进斯蒂芬妮的紫色围巾里了）砸在了布鲁斯的脑袋上，然后它俩就和布鲁斯一起回韦恩庄园了。</p>
<p>布鲁斯恋爱了，青春期少年的常遇症状。而对象是奥古家的塔利亚。塔利亚并不喜欢布鲁斯的小熊，但她可是塔利亚，奥古家最优秀的姑娘，于是她亲手做了一只各方面都不亚于市面销售的完美小熊——小熊达米安——送给了布鲁斯。可惜这段感情并不是很长久，或许是性格不合的缘故，布鲁斯和塔利亚分手了，但小熊达米安留了下来，并和其它的五只小熊一起住在布鲁斯的枕头边上了。</p>
<p>现在布鲁斯有六只小熊了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 长不大的小鸟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>永远长不大的小鸟</p><p>迪克不知道为什么，他的时间停留在了十二岁，这使他坐稳了少年队最矮的椅子。</p><p>好消息是即使提米长大了，杰森也回来了，他还是能钻进那些窄小的通风管道。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>